Punished
by LoversDreamersAndMe
Summary: Finn was furious. His girlfriend was pregnant with his best friend's child. How was he supposed to feel? Hurt-No. Finn never loved Quinn. He never cared for her. It was Puck he cared about. It was Puck who would be punished. Hate turns to love. Smut. R&R!


**Warning: Rough Sex, Profanity.**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. Unless someone wants to get me it for my birthday in 2 days…?**

Finn was done. He was angry- no, furious. His girlfriend of 2 years was pregnant with his best friend's child. How else was he supposed to feel? Hurt? No. Finn never really loved Quinn. He didn't really care for her. It was Puck he cared about. It was Puck who needed to be punished.

Glee club had just been dismissed. It was only a week after sectionals, and everyone was happy. Well, everyone but Finn. Sure they had won, but at the end of the day, he cared more about his relationships than stupid glee club.

Finn was buckling his seatbelt when he heard a tap from the window. "Puck?" he asked. "Hey, can I talk to you?" The tan teen questioned from outside the car.  
>"Sure. Here, get in the car and I'll drive home. We can talk there."<p>

"Finn, please, what are you doing?" Puck begged for the answer again. In the last 15 minutes, Finn had managed to get Puck naked with his hands tied behind his back. He was working on tying his feet with another one of Kurt's scarves he stole.  
>"Shut up, slut" Finn growled. He had just finished tying the knot as he stood up, pulling his member out from his pants. "Finn, please!" Puck pleaded. He smirked. "You're going to have to beg harder than that, slut."<p>

"Why, Finn?" Puck cried, shedding tears. Finn was getting angry. "I said SHUT UP!" He silenced Puck by grabbing on to his mohawk and forcing his mouth around him. Finn thrusted his hips and Puck gagged. Finn moaned, pulling Puck's face around his entire length. He held it there for a few seconds, and then pulled back, Puck's mouth making a popping noise.

Finn looked down to see Puck's face: red and tear stained. Finn felt a tinge of regret and guilt, but then looked farther down to see his raging hard on. He grabbed Puck's chin with one hand, the other one stroking himself. "You like that, don't you?" he smirked. Puck looked up. "Yes, master." _Master?_ he thought. _I never said anything about calling me master. Maybe he was enjoying this too much._

Finn pulled Puck onto the bed, purposefully brushing his hand by Puck's member, which was aching for attention. He groaned every time he did, making Finn turned on as well.

He slapped Puck's back a few times, gradually getting closer and closer to his ass.

"Finn?" Puck whispered.

"What?"

"I love you."

Finn froze. He what? The boy he'd been so angry at, the boy he had been torturing for the past half hour, loved him? Soon Finn was feeling a new emotion that had came at him like a rushing river of raw passion. That emotion took over him, and instead of rage and lust, Finn realized why he was doing this.

He loved Puck, too.

Finn flipped Puck on his back and kissed him. He kissed him forcefully, but not because he wanted to hurt him. He did it because he wanted to love him.

The kiss was electric. Once their lips connected, it was like they couldn't be separated. They both moaned, Finn's hands touching everywhere they could on Puck's body, which was still tied. Puck bucked his hips up, trying to get any type of friction on his cock. Still not breaking the kiss, Finn managed to untie Puck's wrists. Once they were free, Puck rushed one hand to his length and the other on to Finn's. Finn swatted his hand away from Puck, and he put his own hand around the shorter teen's member.

"Oh …" Puck moaned as Finn knelt down on the ground. Finn, lazily stroking Puck with one hand, was pulling off his own shirt with the other. "Faster, Finn" Puck begged. Finn placed both hands around him now, making a fist with one and the other rubbing his balls. Finn took his pants and grabbed his cock, moving his hands fast. He leaned over and licked every inch of Puck's length, causing Puck to thrust up.

"Fuck me." Puck mumbled.

"Beg"

"Finn, please! Please, baby, oh god. I want you inside me. Finn, stick your cock in my ass. Fuck me with your big, fat cock!" he panted. Finn smirked, but remembered something. "I, uh, don't have a condom… Or lube…" he stuttered.

"Doesn't matter. I wanna feel you." Puck moaned.

Finn stood up and bent down, putting one, two, and finally three digits into Puck. "Ready?" The taller teen asked. A muffled 'mhm' was Puck's reply, and that was all he needed.

**(A/N: I wanted to write some Fuck/Pinn. This is my first smut story, I felt like it's terrible, if I could receive feedback for it that would be great. For my readers, a new chapter of What Could He Do? Is almost up. This is a test story of smut to see if I should put that in there or let it be. Thanks to all my readers, especially reviewers! Oh, and this will have 2, 3 or 4 chapters. I'm not sure yet.**

**-LDaM**


End file.
